Synth-En and High Grade
by tfplover14
Summary: One-shot. Ratchet manages to persuade Optimus into testing the new Synth-En formula. Nothing could go wrong, right? Rated T for safety. Slight OptimusxArcee. R


Synth-En and High Grade

* * *

**Hey! So today I was wondering what Optimus would act like on Synth-En, and it gave me inspiration. This fic contains some teeny tiny OOCness.**

**Just so you don't get confused, the italics is for thoughts/voices in heads.**

**TFP belongs to Hasbro,**

**Story (c) belongs to me.**

* * *

"Come on Optimus, it's fully stable!" Ratchet insisted as Optimus eyed the canister in his servos warily.

"I am not certain Ratchet," The larger mech said slowly, turning the container around in his servos absentmindedly, contemplating whether or not he should go through with the medic's plan. For the past ten minutes Ratchet had attempted to persuade Optimus into testing the Synth-En formula. So far, no success.

"We'll get more results faster if more of us test it!" The medic continued, not giving up.

The Autobot leader took a final look at the vat of Synth-En in his servos, the debate in his processor coming to an end. In the few hours that Ratchet had taken the Synthetic Energon nothing bad had happened, so why not?

"OK," The red-and-blue mech said uncertaintly, Orion Pax coming to surface. He wanted to help his friend, even if it meant testing out a new, unfamiliar substance.

Ratchet eagerly grabbed the syringe and loaded it up with the green liquid. The Prime showed him his forearm and Ratchet stuck the needle into it. Optimus flinched as the Synthetic Energon entered his systems. In only a second, his optics turned the same shade of green as Ratchet's.

"Report back to me if you discover anything," Ratchet instructed the larger mech, gingerly placing the device he used back in its compartment.

"Yes doctor."

Later that night, Optimus decided he would get some Energon. As he walked into the Energon storage vault, his optics strayed to the small pile of High Grade.

The other bots only ever drank any when they were extremely stressed, and even then it was in small amounts while making sure they wouldn't get over-energized.

And now, Optimus was considering having a drink or two.

He reached down and plucked a small cube from the pile. However, just before he could take sip, a voice in his processor screamed at him.

_What are you doing?! You're not supposed to be doing this. You're a Prime, and Primes aren't supposed to get overenergized and you know it. Put that cube down at once!_

Just then, a second voice piped up.

_He isn't going to get overenergized. Stop being such a killjoy. Go ahead Prime, have a cube or two. You've been having a hard time lately and you deserve it. What's the harm in thinking about yourself once in a while?_

_But he shouldn't be doing this, _the first voice countered. _You have no idea what sort of conseqences could occur and I don't think you would want to find out. He could do something completely irresponsible while under the influence of High Grade and being a leader means setting a good example for your troops. Put the cube down NOW! Where are your senses, Prime?_

Optimus eyed the cube uncertaintly before finally tipping it back, consuming the entire cube in one gulp. He could almost see the more reasonable voice in his processor shake its head in dismay.

_I can't believe you did that._

Optimus reached for a bigger cube, completely ingoring the voice of reason. As soon as he was done that cube, he reached for another. He hadn't done this in a long time and it honestly felt good to relieve himself.

In her quarters, Arcee was working on a data pad when her tanks gave a low growl. She slowly rose from her berth and walked to the Energon vault.

When she opened the door she had to stop herself from letting out a loud gasp. An overenergized Optimus was lying sprawled out on various crates, a cube of High Grade in his almost-limp servo. When he caught sight of the blue femme he smiled goofily.

"-hic!- Well, hello -hic!- Arcee, how's it goin'?"

Arcee's optics widened in disbelief. "Optimus, are you...?" But she didn't need to finish her sentence. The Prime had tried to get up but fell sideways against the wall, still hiccuping.

The small femme caught sight of his murky green optics and realised what was going on.

_How did Ratchet manage to talk him into this? _She mused. When she snapped back to reality she realised Optimus' faceplates were very close to hers.

"Um, Optimus? Why are you so close to my f-" She was suddenly cut off by something warm being pressed to her lip plates.

Optimus was _kissing _her.

She screamed into his lips and pulled back, staring at him in disbelief. Then she turned and ran to med bay.

"Um, Ratchet?"

The medic turned slightly sideways. "What do you want? I'm busy!" he snapped before turning back to his work.

"Mind telling me why Optimus's on Synth En?"

Ratchet turned his helm to look at the femme. "It's perfectly stable."

Arcee placed a servo on her hip. "Oh really? Is that why he decided to have a few cubes of High Grade?"

The orange-and-white mech whirled around. "What?"

She took a step forward. "I just saw Optimus overenergized in the Energon vault. How could you think of letting Optimus- our LEADER- try that stuff when we barely have any idea what it is?"

"Where is he?" the medic asked forcefully, ignoring Arcee's question.

"In the Energon vault." She replied, moving aside as he made his way over to the vault.

Ratchet grabbed the femme by the wrist and dragged her down the hall. Optimus was still there, seeing as he had a little trouble walking. He was still leaning against the wall, trying to regain his balance, hiccuping here and there.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Ratchet began slowly, taking a small step towards his friend.

The red-and-blue mech hiccuped again, a goofy smile appearing on his faceplates once more, his optics half open.

"Never better," he hiccuped, trying to walk but tripping on his own pedes.

Ratchet sighed grabbed him by the arm, attempting to lift the mech off the ground. "We need to get him into berth. He is far too overenergized to function at this moment."

Arcee grabbed the Prime's other arm. She grunted as she pulled him up, almost falling over in the process. Her leader was much taller than her and more than three times her weight.

The trio stumbled into the hallway, Optimus dragging them down. Ratchet struggled, but he managed to punch the code for Optimus's quarters.

He and Arcee helped Optimus stagger over to his berth before setting him down in the gel-padded bed.

He fell back, nearly smacking the back of his helm on the semi-hard surface. He shifted around, getting comfortable before falling into recharge.

Ratchet turned and walked out of his quarters. "I have work to get back to."

Arcee lingered for a moment, watching her leader sleep, before turning to exit.

"Arcee..."

The blue femme almost jumped. She turned, half-expecting to see Optimus attempting to get up. Instead, Optimus was lying on his berth, sleeping.

She stared at him in wonder. Did he just...?

Yes, he did. He said her name in his sleep.

Without thinking, she slowly approached his berthside. She leaned forward, hesitating a bit, then kissed him on the cheekplate. A small smile appeared on his lip plates.

Then, without another word, the femme exited the room.

* * *

**0_0 Don't ask. I don't even know. What did I eat for breakfast this morning?**

**Let's just say I was pelted with plot bunnies and the craving to write a different pairing. Don't kill me with insults, I'm not too good at writing OPxA.**

**Once again, DON'T ASK. Just don't.**


End file.
